Bodyguard!
by Ravenna-bitz
Summary: [Republish] Tinggal berdua saja dengan orang yang baru kukenal! Kurasa ini bukan ide bagus. [Sasuhina, Rated M for reason]


**"Bodyguard?!"**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**.**

**Repost buat ganti kesalahan parah author**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**Happy reading buat yang baru baca~**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan muram. Dia mendesah sambil membetulkan posisi dasi kupu-kupunya dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Mengambil tas sekolahnya dan langsung berangkat meninggalkan rumah yang kali ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Entah untuk berapa lama. Yang pasti dia tidak terlalu berharap akan lebih dari beberapa bulan.

Dia menunggu di halte bus dekat rumahnya beberapa menit sebelum bus pertama datang. Hinata langsung naik dan duduk dekat jendela, menatap ke luar dan melamun. Dia mendesah lagi.

_Sudah tiga kali dalam tahun ini. Dan tidak ada jaminan kalau angka itu tidak akan bertambah lagi. _Dia mengawasi tetes air yang mengalir di kaca jendela bus dengan muram. Kemudian tersentak. _Oh, bagus. Lupa bawa payung di musim gugur. Pintar sekali. _Dan mendesah lagi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, bus yang ditumpanginya berhenti di halte di dekat gerbang besar bercat hitam yang dibuka lebar. Hinata segera melompat turun dan dengan terpaksa membiarkan tetes-tetes air yang jatuh dari langit membasahi bajunya. _Untung hanya gerimis._

Hinata berdiri diam di depan gerbang sekolah barunya dan menarik nafas dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan. Kemudian menyeret kakinya melewati gerbang itu.

"Hinata?" panggil seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam bergelombang begitu Hinata sampai di lobby. "Kami sudah menunggumu! Aku Kurenai, yang mulai hari ini menjadi wali kelasmu. Kelas akan segera dimulai, tapi sebelumnya kau harus menyelesaikan proses administrasi. Sekarang, ikuti aku."

Hinata mengikuti wanita itu menuju ruang administrasi untuk mengambil kartu pelajar dan menandatangani beberapa kertas yang hanya dia baca sekilas. Kemudian mereka berjalan ke kelas.

Kurenai berdeham untuk menarik perhatian anak-anak muridnya. Dan ruangan yang tadinya cukup berisik itu menjadi hening. "Mulai hari ini kalian akan mendapat teman baru." Semua murid mulai berbisik-bisik sambil menatap Hinata penasaran. "Hinata, kau bisa perkenalkan dirimu."

Hinata menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia mengambil kapur dan menuliskan namanya di papan tulis. "Hyuga Hinata. Kalian bisa memanggilku Hinata. Mulai hari ini mulai bantuannya."

"Nah, baiklah. Berteman yang baik dengannya, ya. Hinata, kau bisa duduk di…" Kurenai mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari kursi kosong. "Ah, di sana. Silakan duduk."

Hinata segera duduk di bangku yang ditunjuk Kurenai dan pelajaranpun dimulai.

.

.

.

"Hai!" seorang gadis bercepol dua menghampiri Hinata saat jam istirahat. "Aku Tenten. Kau mau ke kantin bersamaku?"

Hinata menatap gadis itu dan mengerjapkan matanya. "Oh? Baiklah. Ayo."

Tenten langsung menarik Hinata bangkit dan menyeretnya ke kantin. "Kau tahu? Kantin sekolah ini punya banyak sekali makanan enak! Tapi kau harus coba roti melon dan puding susunya. Kurasa itu yang paling enak! Bagaimana sekolah lamamu? Apa mereka juga punya banyak makanan enak? Oh, aku bahkan belum menanyakan dari mana kau pindah!"

Hinata tersenyum mendengar cecaran Tenten. "Lumayan. Aku dari Tokyo."

"Wah! Ibukota! Pasti menyenangkan sekali. Apa kau sering bertemu artis? Tapi kenapa kau pindah ke kota kecil seperti ini?"

"Ayahku dipindah-tugaskan ke sini. jadi aku harus ikut pindah." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum masam.

Tenten terus mencecar Hinata dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya hingga mereka sampai di kantin, membeli makanan, dan kembali kekelas. Tenten duduk di bangku di sebelah bangku Hinata yang dari tadi kosong. "Ngomong-ngomong, bangku yang ku duduki ini tidak kosong. Ini bangkunya Sasuke. Saranku, kau tidak usah berurusan dengannya. Semua murid dan guru di sini menganggapnya berbahaya."

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. "Berbahaya? Kenapa?"

"Ho, kau harus tahu!" Tenten menggeser kursinya mendekat ke arah Hinata. "Aku tidak akan berbisik karena semua orang sudah tahu hal ini. Kakaknya itu… Pembunuh!"

Hinata langsung membulatkan matanya. "A… apa?"

"Pembunuh! Dia pernah—"

_Drak!_

Ucapan Tenten terpotong oleh suara kaki meja yang tergeser. Dan pembuat suara itu adalah… seorang lelaki tampan dengan rambut raven, yang menatap Tenten tajam sekali. Yang ditatap langsung pucat pasi. Dengan gerakan sekaku robot, Tenten langsung berdiri dari bangku yang didudukinya dan berjalan ke arah bangkunya sendiri.

Tepat saat itu, bel tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat berbunyi. Dan murid-murid lain yang tadi berada di luar kelas masuk. Sasuke yang masih berdiri di samping bangkunya sambil menatap Hinata—sama tajamnya dengan tatapannya pada Tenten tadi—menarik kursi dan mejanya menjauhi Hinata dan duduk.

Seorang guru dengan masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya dan berambut kelabu memasuki kelas dan memulai kelasnya. _Uh, sastra Jepang. _Hinata segera mengeluarkan bukunya dari tas dan membuka halaman yang sedang dibahas.

"Hmm… Begitukah kelakuan semua putri tunggal bos mafia?"

Mendengar ucapan pelan dari arah kanannya, Hinata langsung menoleh cepat. Darah mulai mengalir meninggalkan wajahnya. "Ap… apa?"

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya yang dia letakan diatas tangannya yang terlipat dan tersenyum miring. "Apa?"

Oh, kali ini sudah benar-benar tidak ada darah yang tersisa di kepala Hinata.

_Bagaimana dia tahu?!_

.

.

.

_Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? _Satu pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di kepala Hinata selama sisa jam pelajarannya hari itu. Seharusnya dia bisa menanyakannya langsung pada Sasuke, kalau saja orang itu tidak pulang duluan sebelum jam istirahat kedua dimulai. Hinata masih berpikir keras sambil menatap kosong ke luar jendela bus yang dia tumpangi menuju rumahnya.

_Apa mereka sudah berhasil melacakku lagi? Tapi tidak, dia bukan anak baru. Dia sudah berada di sini sebelum aku pindah. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang ayahku? Apa dia salah satu musuh ayah yang lain? Tapi ayah pasti tahu tempat-tempat yang berbahaya, dia tidak mungkin memindahkanku ke salah satu tempat itu! Lalu apa? Dia punya ilmu nujum dan bisa membaca memoriku? Yang benar saja! Uh, apa aku harus menelepon ayah? Tapi katanya aku tidak boleh menghubunginya duluan._

Saat bus itu berhenti di halte, Hinata langsung melompat turun dan berjalan ke arah rumahnya, mengeluarkan kunci rumahnya, membuka pagar, memasukan kunci ke lubangnya, dan memutarnya.

_Klik! _Pintunya terdorong membuka sebelum Hinata memutar knop-nya. Pintunya tidak terkunci!

Hinata langsung bersikap waspada. Hati-hati, dia melangkah masuk, telinganya menangkap suara… _TV_? Hinata melangkah ke ruang keluarga dimana _TV_ itu berada, dan seketika membulatkan matanya begitu melihat apa yang ada di atas sofanya.

Oh, bukan apa. Tapi _siapa._ Lelaki itu duduk di sofa yang membelakangi Hinata, dengan santai mememencet-mencet tombol _Remote_ _TV_, menggonta-ganti channel. "Oh, sudah pulang."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ? Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?!" teriak Hinata.

"Hmm? Menonton _TV_? Tidak bisakah kau menebaknya sendiri?" Sasuke masih sibuk menggonta-ganti channel.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke rumahku? Bagaimana kau membuka kunci pintunya?!" Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia hanya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci menunjukannya pada Hinata. "Darimana kau dapat kunci itu?!"

Sekarang Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Hinata. "Ha? Ayahmu tidak memberitahumu?"

"Memberitahu apa?"

_Drrrt…_

Telepon masuk, dari… _Ayah..?_

"Ha… Halo?"

"Hinata? Kau sudah bertemu dengan anak itu, kan?" tanya ayahnya dari seberang sana.

"Anak… maksud ayah—"

"Sasuke. Dia sekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu. Dan, oh, kau sudah di rumah? Dia juga akan tinggal bersamamu mulai hari ini."

"Ap… Apa?!"

"Ya, dia adalah _bodyguard_ barumu. Dia masih muda, tidak seperti Igushi-san. Tapi dia akan menjagamu dengan baik." Di belakang suara ayahnya, mulai terdengar suara-suara berisik.

"Ta… tapi, ayah, dia itu—"

"Baik-baik dengannya, Hinata. Ayah tidak bisa lama-lama bicara denganmu dan kau pasti mengerti kenapa. Dan ingat, jangan menghubungiku kecuali di saat yang terlalu darurat. Oke, selamat tinggal." Dan sambungan pun terputus bahkan sebelum Hinata sempat protes.

Hinata kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang saat ini tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dengan kesal Hinata masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dangan kencang. _Bagaimana ayah bisa membiarkan anak gadisnya tinggal berdua dengan laki-laki?! Oke, Igushi-san memang laki-laki juga, tapi dia sudah mempunyai istri dan anak! Apakah ayah lupa dengan segala teori tentang kelabilan emosi anak muda?!_

Hinata terus mengomel dalam hati. Dia memutuskan untuk mandi, berendam, dan akan lama. Mungkin bagus untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Hinata mengambil handuk dan baju bersih, kemudian keluar kamar, dan masuk ke kamar mandi dan berendam di _bathub_-nya.

.

.

.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju tidur longgarnya dan celana pendek sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Sasuke tidak ada di sofa, tapi Hinata bisa mencium bau harum dari dapur.

Hinata menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang mengaduk sesuatu di dalam panci, dan begitu melihatnya dari depan, Hinata tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Bhuh, kau cocok sekali dengan celemek bunga-bunga itu! Hahahaha!"

"Aku hanya menemukan ini," Sasuke memasang tampang sebal.

"Yah, memang hanya itu, sih, yang aku punya." Hinata memperhatikan yang ada di dalam panci. _Kare?_ "Kapan kau membeli kare instan ini?"

Sasuke langsung melirik Hinata tajam. "Kau menghinaku?"

"Ini buatan sendiri?" Hinata menatap panci itu curiga. "Bisa dimakan, kan?"

Sasuke langsung melirik Hinata tajam. "Oke, oke, aku bercanda." Hinata mengambil sendok dan mencoba sedikit masakan itu. _Enak! _"Apa saja yang kau masukan ke dalam sana?

"Oh, tenang aku tidak memasukan racun kodok atau semacamnya, kok." Jawab Sasuke sambil mematikan kompor. Hinata mendesah lega.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa masak." Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke menyiapkan makan malam.

"Aku hidup sendirian."

"Oh…" Hinata mengangguk-angguk. "Dari mana kau mengenal ayahku?"

"Dia teman ayahku."

"Oh…" Hinata mengangguk-angguk lagi. "Dan, dimana ayahmu?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. "Dia salah satu korban orang yang kau bicarakan tadi pagi." Jawabnya pelan, dengan mata yang tetap terfokus pada piring di depannya.

"Oh…" Hinata kaget mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Maaf…"

Sasuke hanya menggedikan bahunya, dan selanjutnya, mereka makan dalam hening. Setelah selesai, Sasuke langsung kembali ke sofa di depan _TV_. Dan karena tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan, Hinata memutuskan untuk langsung tidur saja.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Tenten yang berdiri di depan mejanya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku dan beberapa anak kelas sebelah mau karaoke hari ini. Kau ikut, ya?" pinta Tenten dengan wajah memelas.

Hinata menimbang-nimbang sebentar. "Baiklah."

"Ayo, kalau begitu!" Tenten tersenyum sumringah.

"Sebentar." Hinata membereskan barang-barangnya dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sambil berjalan, dia mengirim pesan singkat pada Sasuke yang pasti sekarang sudah di rumah.

_To_ : Sasuke

Aku pulang terlambat, Tenten mengajaku karaoke.

-_sent_-

_From_ : Sasuke

Tidak, tolak ajakannya. Pulang.

_Oh, ayolah…_

_To_ : Sasuke

Tidak akan lama. Aku akan pulang sebelum jam 7.

-_sent_-

From : Sasuke

Jangan keras kepala. Cepat pulang.

_Huh! _Hinata menjejalkan _h__andphone_-nya ke dalam tas. "Dimana teman-temanmu?"

"Mereka akan menyusul." Tenten berjalan keluar gerbang dan berbelok ke kiri. "Tidak jauh, jadi kita jalan saja." Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Tenten.

Setelah beberapa puluh meter dari gerbang sekolah, mereka melewati gang sempit yang gelap diantara dua gedung. Dan tiba-tiba, kedua lengan Hinata dicekal oleh dua tangan besar berotot. Baru mau berteriak, mulutnya di bekap dengan kain. Dan pandangannya mulai memudar. Hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah seringai Tenten yang mengembang lebar.

Hinata sudah tidak sadarkan diri, tubuhnya ditopang seorang pria bertubuh besar . pria itu langsung membopong Hinata menuju mobilnya. Tapi baru melangkahkan kakinya satu kali, seseorang menepuk pundaknya membuatnya menengok ke belakang, dan…

_Buagh!_

Satu pukulan telak menghantam wajahnya. Mendapat bogem mentah, refleks tangannya melepaskan tubuh Hinata, yang langsung ditangkap oleh laki-laki itu.

"Sa… Sasuke..!" Tenten menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan horor. Saat pria bertubuh kekar itu mau bergerak untuk membalas pukulan Sasuke, Tenten menahannya. "Ayo pergi!" Tapi pria itu masih berdiri di tempatnya, memelototi Sasuke.

"Mau lebih?" Sasuke membalas tatapannya kalem.

"Cih," mereka akhirnya berbalik dan kabur dengan mobil mereka.

.

.

.

"Engh…"

Hinata mengerang dan perlahan membuka matanya, membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya yang tertelungkup di pinggir tempat tidur. Dan mengembuskan nafasnya lega. Sasuke langsung berdiri dan mengambil gelas berisi air putih di meja samping tempat tidur, memberikannya pada Hinata dan membiarkannya minum.

Pelan-pelan Hinata mengingat kejadian yang tadi dia alami.

"Kubilang cepat pulang. Tolak ajakannya. Aku sudah mencurigai dia dari pertama aku melihat dia bersamamu." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Untung aku tidak pulang. Kau harus ber—eh, kenapa kau menangis?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, hanya melanjutkan tangisannya. Terlalu shock untuk mengatakan apapun.

"Sssstt… Kau baik-baik saja. Bersyukurlah karena kau memiliki _bodyguard_ yang baik." Sasuke menangkup pipi Hinata dan mengangkatnya hingga mata mereka bertemu. Dengan lembut Sasuke menghapus bulir-bulir air mata di pipi Hinata.

"Kau akan menjagaku?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara lirih.

"Memang itu, kan, tugasku?"

"Selamanya?"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

"Se… sebagai _bodyguard_-ku." Lanjut Hinata dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Lalu Sasuke tersenyum. "Kenapa harus sebagai _bodyguard_-mu?" Sasuke menarik wajah Hinata mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Hinata. Hinata jelas kaget dan berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke. Tapi sekarang tangan Sasuke menahan belakang kepala Hinata.

"Mmmh…"

Sasuke terus mengecup bibir Hinata lembut. Menjilatnya dan sesekali menggigitnya, membuat Hinata mengerang.

kemudian Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Hinata cukup keras, membuat gadis itu membuka mulutnya karena kaget. Sasuke langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. lidahnya mulai memasuki rongga mulut Hinata, mengabsen semua giginya, menghisap dan membelit lidah Hinata dengan lidahnya.

Hinata memukul-mukul dada Sasuke, kehabisan stok oksigen di paru-parunya. Mengerti, Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya di bibir Hinata yang memerah, memindahkan sasarannya ke leher jenjang Hinata.

"aaahh… Sasukee…hh… hentikaan…"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Itu titik sensitif baginya. Dan Sasuke langsung mengetahuinya begitu melihat reaksi Hinata. Dia menjilat dan menggigit-gigit kecil leher Hinata. Memainkan lidahnya di telinga gadis yang tidak bisa berhenti mengerang itu. tangannya mulai bergerak untuk membuka kancing-kancing baju seragam Hinata. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, dan yang terakhir. Dua gundukan berukuran cukup besar berbalut bra hitam yang kotras dengan kulit putih Hinata menjadi pemandangan indah bagi Sasuke.

Bibir dan lidahnya masih aktif di leher Hinata, sedangkan tangannya mulai meremas bongkahan daging kenyal milik Hinata dari luar, membuat pemiliknya mendesah semakin kencang.

"Sasuke… kumohon… ahh!"

Hinata merasa seperti diterbangkan kelangit dan dijatuhkan tanpa pengaman saat Sasuke menghisap kuat satu titik di lehernya, bersamaan dengan lepasnya pengait bra yang dia kenakan.

Bibir Sasuke langsung melahap dua gundukan yang kini terpampang jelas itu. Sasuke menjilati daging kenyal itu dari pangkalnya, semakin ke atas hingga lidahnya menyentuh nipple Hinata yang sudah mengeras. Sasuke langsung menghisapnya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas dan memilin nipple kanan Hinata.

"Oooh…Sasuke..hhh…cukuup…hentikan. aaahh…"

Tubuh Hinata menggelinjang hebat. Ini hal yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan. Akal sehatnya mengatakan dia harus menghentikan ini, tapi tubuhnya jelas mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Malah meminta lebih dari lelaki yang baru dia kenal dua hari itu.

"Mmmmhh… aahh…ahh…"

Tangan kiri Sasuke mulai merambat ke bawah, menyingkap rok Hinata ke atas dan mengelus pangkal paha bagian dalamnya lembut.

"Aahh… Sasukee…hh"

Perlahan tapi pasti, jemari Sasuke bergerak semakin jauh, dan menyentuh celana dalam Hinata. "Hmm… Kau sudah begini basah, Hinata? Aku tidak menyangka kau senakal ini."

Sasuke mengelus lembut vagina Hinata dari luar celana dalamnya, menggerakan jarinya naik turun, menggosok tepat di atas clit-nya. Membuat Hinata mengerang dan mendesah liar.

"Ahhhh…Ooohh…shhh….sasu…ahhh!"

Hanya beberapa menit, Hinata mengejang. tubuhnya tegang beberapa detik sebelum menjadi begitu lemas. Dia mendapatkan orgasme pertama sepanjang hidupnya.

"Kau sudah sampai? Cepat sekali. Aku bahkan belum mau memulai bagian intinya."

Sasuke membiarkan Hinata beristirahat sebentar. Bagaimanapun dia baru saja pingsan tadi. Setelah nafas Hinata mulai teratur, Sasuke kembali melancarkan serangannya.

Dia memulai dengan jilatan dan kecupan ringan di leher Hinata, turun ke dua payudara indah Hinata yang kini penuh bercak merah, turun lagi ke arah perutnya, berputar-putar di pusarnya, membuat Hinata mulai mendesah-desah lagi, dan semakin turun hingga wajahnya berada tepat di depan selangkangan Hinata yang masih tertutup sehelai kain. Sasuke langsung menarik turun kain penghalang itu, dan, voila, vagina terawat milik Hinata yang berbau khas sabun pembersih bercampur cairan kewanitaan itu sekarang terekspos tanpa penghalang apapun.

Sasuke langsung menjilatinya lembut. Membuat Hinata menggelinjang mendapat sensasi yang luar biasa. Sekarang dia sudah benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya. Kedua tangannya menggapai kedua payudaranya sendiri, meremas dan memilin nipple-nya. Mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti mendesah dan mengerang. Hanya beberapa saat, Hinata mengejang lagi. Dia mendapat klimaks keduanya.

Sasuke menjilat habis cairan yang keluar dari vagina Hinata dan cepat-cepat membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegak sempurna. Hinata memalingakan wajahnya begitu melihat pemandangan itu. "Kenapa kau memalingkan wajahmu?"

"A...aku malu."

Sasuke hanya tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, dia langsung memposisikan adik kecilnya di depan vagina Hinata dan menggoyangkannya naik-turun, menggesek-gesekannya dengan bibir vagina Hinata. Membuat Hinata kembali dan semakin terangsang. Sasuke juga menciumi dan menghisap bibir Hinata penuh gairah.

"Uuummhh... Sasuke...ak...aku...AHH!"

Hinata menjerit kencang dengan kedua mata yang terbeliak. Kejantanan Sasuke yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu tertanam dengan sempurna di liangnya yang masih suci bersamaan dengan tumpahnya cairan orgasme Hinata yang ketiga. Hinata merasa perih dan ngilu yang amat sangat di selangkangannya. Vaginanya terasa penuh.

"Sakit... cabut itu, kumohooon..."

Sasuke langsung melumat bibir Hinata, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa sakit yang sudah pasti amat sangat itu. Tangannya meremas kedua payudara Hinata dan memilin nipplenya. Saat Hinata mulai mengerang kenikmatan, Sasuke mulai menggerakan bokongnya maju mundur perlahan.

Hinata masih belum merasakan apapun selain rasa perih dan ngilu. Tapi perlahan-lahan, seiring dengan bertambahnya tempo kocokan Sasuke, Hinata mulai merasakan rasa nikmat. Semakin lama dia semakin menyukai gerakan Sasuke.

"Oooh... mmhh.. teruuss... aaahh... Sasuke..."

"Terus... panggil namaku, Hinata..."

"Aaaah.. mmmh... Sasuke... aaahh..."

Hinata tidak berhenti memanggil nama Sasuke, yang terus memompa tubuh mungilnya gila-gilaan. Entah berapa kali tubuh mereka berpisah dan menyatu dalam ritme cepat yang teratur. Entah berapa kali Hinata mereguk puncak kenikmatannya karena perbuatan Sasuke padanya. Hingga Sasuke mengerang dan mempercepat tempo permainannya.

"Sasukee... ahh... aku... aaaahhh..."

"Aaahh..."

Sasuke menarik keluar miliknya tepat waktu. Kejantanannya menyemburkan sperma yang kental dan banyak di depan vagina Hinata. Kemudian tubuhnya ambruk di samping tubuh Hinata yang penuh keringat.

Sasuke kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka. "Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah."

Hinata menatap mata Sasuke dengan pandangan bimbang. "Kau... tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja. Aku, kan ,_bodyguard_ yang baik." Jawab Sasuke mantap, kemudiandia mendaratkan satu kecupan lembut di bibir Hinata. Tanpa nafsu, penuh perasaan.

**-fin-**

**A/N:**

**MAAAAAAAF! HUAA... AUTHOR PENGEN NANGIS A**

**Author tau salah ketik nama itu kesalahan yang FATAL.**

**BANGET!**

**Makanya pas baca review yang bilang ada nama sakura nyelip di situ, author langsung teriak "HAH?! MASA SIH?! MASA GUE SEGOBLOK ITU?!" dan ternyata BENAR. buru-buru author delete dan repost yang sudah diedit.**

**Jadi ceritanya tuh author ngerasa hinata di sini bener-bener OOC, lebih mirip sakura. Emang sempet bimbang sih, mau bikin sasusaku atau sasuhina, tapi karena author benci pink, dan emang udah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sama hinata, jadi dia yang author pilih. karena waktu nulis fic ini udah tengah malem bolong, jadilah author mabok, dan hasilnya tragedi mengenaskan itu terjadi...**

**Pokoknya maaf semaaf maafnya, semuaa... dan makasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah berbaik hati nge-review fic saya!**

**dan buat yang udah baca fic gaje saya ini sampai habis, apalagi bersedia me-review, makasih banyak sebanyak banyaknya**

**Salam,**

**Ravenna-bitz**

**XOXO**


End file.
